A Musical Discovery
by andriabaldwin
Summary: Miranda thinks Andy left, but Andy still manages to surprise her. For Andy, well she gets a new view of The Dragon Lady.


Miranda Preistly was sitting at her piano with her eyes closed. The beautiful tones flittereing through the house as the tears trailed through her make-up. Oh she never played often, always alone.  
she never played with people around anymore. she wasn't a performer, she was an editor of the top fashion magazine in the world. Her heart was broken andhad been since that day in Paris, when the woman who was fast becoming a friend more than an assisstant had walked away, because she couldn't keep her mouth shut. She wasn't expecting the book today, she had just gotten back from Paris. She had heard from Emily that Andrea was still showing up at Runway in New York, but Miranda couldn't be sure. Running through the song that defined her life right now, with out the lyrics she began again. This time her voice accompanied the piano.

Andrea Sachs loved her job at Runway, she just needed to breathe, to come to terms with the changes that had been brought forth during her tenure thus far. She hadnt quit, but she had walked away from an important event, she didn't regret the break, but she did regret not going back after the show. that was why she was taking the book to Miranda's this evening, because Miranda hated working on the book electronically. and everyone always sent it to here on the computer during Paris fashion week. Andrea was going to correct that oversight. she slid her key into the lock as she turned the knob and opened the townhouse door. the sound of a piano being played filtered through the house, and a voice, strong, but soft singing words that Andrea knew. she knew it was Miranda, there was nobody else supposed to be home. her breathe caught as she slipped her shoes off and tiptoed to the table to set the book down. Her voice was so captivating that Andy had to stop and listen as the emotion from both the lyrics and the music penetrated every molecule of the townhouse. The grief and determination in the way it was all playing out made Andy fill with emotion. and Andy stood bare foot in the foyer of Miranda Preistly's townhouse as the music died out with a voice, the two together telling a story that only the woman playing it could understand.

Miranda sighed and took the cloth and wiped the keys of the piano down before replacing the cover and using her had to clear the moisture off of her cheeks. She needed a drink and she headed down stairs. she was not particularly concerned about being quiet she wasn't expecting anyone to be in her house.

Andrea came to quickly as she heard movement upstairs heading towards the stairs she moved soundlessly towards the door and she almost made it. Before Miranda hit the the bottom of the stairs she saw The Book on its table in the exact place as Andrea always set it. she allowed for a moment of shock as she heard her door open and before she could stop herself, she called out.

"Andrea?" Andy sighed and shut the door before turning around and facing Miranda with a look on her face that Andrea had never seen. Miranda looked unsure.

"Yes, Miranda?" The younger woman questioned. Andy was expecting La Priestly, The Dragon, not the woman that she was seeing now, the same woman she had seen in Paris. Miranda for her part was taking stock and making sure that Andrea was real.

"You deliverd the book." The older woman said, a tired Upper London lilt in her surprised voice. Her assisstant nodded before picking it up off of the table and taking the five steps across the foyer to hand it to her boss. She wasn't fired. Yet.

Miranda took the five steps and mentally gathered herself together and made a split second decision. "Come Andrea, lets talk in the study." Miranda had taken the book and started moving before Andrea could even let go and so her second assisstant found herself being dragged up the forbidden steps. Andy took stock and decided she could safely say something. "You have very beautiful voice, especially to sing something from Stephen Sondheim." Miranda turned around and smiled a small smile.

"I love his work, I never really play anymore, but Into The Woods is one of my favorite works of his." Andrea smiled and nodded before replying.

"I can understand that, and Stay With Me takes alot of emotion, did you know that they turned it into a movie, and Meryl Streep is playing the Witch?" Miranda nodded.

"I can't wait to see it, Meryl Streep is a great actor." Miranda found that she was enjoying the conversation. Most people believed that she didn't like samll talk. They would be right, however a conversation not involving work is not small talk, it was refreshing to see that Andrea was still here, working for her, even if she had left Paris early. Miranda hadn't actually expected Andrea to stay but she did and that said more about about Andrea than her resume ever could. 


End file.
